Naven Nathan Gravis
' Naven "Nathen "Gravis' is the current Elemental Master of Gravity and was a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. In the second round of the event, Gravis fought against Griffin Turner, who used his element to claim the Jadeblade—beating Gravis. Afterwards, he was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Eventually, Gravis united with the other Elemental Masters to reclaim their elements. Gravis and the Elemental Masters united against Master Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Nadakha] began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Gravis was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. It's unknown, where Gravis was during Hunted, due his absence in The Resistance. History Gravis was born as a descendant and son of previous Elemental Master of Gravity. He unlocked his True Potential before events of The Tournament of Elements. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Gravis was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and met the other Elemental Masters on the New Ninjago City pier at midnight where they were picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island. While on the ferry, Gravis meditated while using his powers to make nearby objects float. Only One Can Remain After arriving on the island, Gravis met Master Chen and settled into his room in Chen's Palace. When first round begins, Gravis obtained a Jadeblade by taking the one Cole won from Paleman after he raised it in a moment of triumph. After Gravis gave the blade to Chen, he was advanced to the next round of the tournament. He later cheered when Karlof was shown to have the last Jadeblade and cheered louder after Kai outsmarted Karlof and won. Versus Next day, Gravis was announced as the second competitor of the first match, where he fought against Griffin Turner to obtain a Jadeblade from a cherry blossom tree. Although both had an even start, Griffin began to annoy Gravis by running around him and using the branches to knock him off balance: Gravis then buried the Master of Speed using the blossoms. He then levitated the Jadeblade towards him, but unfortunately, Griffin grabbed it first, knocking the Master of Gravity out of the tournament. Chen then activated a trapdoor, which Gravis laughed at since he was still levitating, though fell in when Chen pressed a button that somehow dropped a sandbag on him, causing him to fall into a trapdoor. After that, Chen took away Gravis's element by Staff of Elements and sent him to Noodle Factory. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Gravis and the other imprisoned masters gather around Zane and Cole explained their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Gravis searched the factory for usable parts. The Forgotten Element Gravis helped with building the Roto Jet and after it was completed he join the others in subduing the guards and escaping the factory. Later, they broke into a room with skeleton remains, where they rescue Nya and Garmadon from Anacondrai Serpent by shooting at rocks, that later fell on it to death. They soon break into Chen's ceremony room, where they disrupt his spell to turn into Anacondrai and battle the Cultists. When Kai destroyed Chen's staff, Gravis's element returned to him and he helped his allies in defeating Chen's followers, but Chen and a few henchmen escaped. Later, Gravis and Griffin Turner took out captured Chen's henchmen from the palace and took control of the island. The Day of the Dragon Gravis and the other elemental fighters still guarded captured Chen's followers, and then battled them when they turned into Anacondrai. After the Elemental Masters are locked up in palace, Chen and his army escaped with the intent conquering Ninjago. When seeing Kai and Zane awaken their Elemental Dragons, Gravis awoke his own Elemental Gravity Dragon and headed after Chen's army with the other fighters to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Gravis used his Gravity Dragon to fly back to Ninjago City, where he watched over the city with the other masters. Later, Gravis and the other Masters stand ready to hold off Chen and his forces, who have gathered in twenty noodle trucks. However, the trucks began heading in various directions to presumably attack the villages, Gravis pursued one of them, only to find it empty and realize Chen separated them to invade without hindrance. Like many others, he lost his dragon because of fear and was left stranded as Chen invaded without problem. The Corridor of Elders After receiving a message from Neuro, Gravis met up with the other masters in the Samurai X Cave. There, Gravis questioned how they would be able to stop Chen's army as they no longer were able to control their Elemental Dragons. Eventually, they decided to make their stand against Chen's army in the Corridor of Elders. During the battle in the Corridor, Gravis fought bravely against the fake Anacondrai, and when Chen caused one of the statues to fall on the people of Ninjago, Gravis used his power to move it out of the way, saving many people' lives. Following the Cultists' banishment to the Cursed Realm by the souls of the released Anacondrai Generals, Gravis celebrated with the other masters when victory was achieved. He later promised to help the Ninja with any problems they might face in the future. Skybound At some point, Nadakhan visited Gravis, trying to remove all opposition. After Gravis made three wishes, he was trapped in the Djinn Blade. Fortunately, as a result of Jay's final wish, Gravis's meeting with Nadakhan not happened, thus freeing him from the blade with no memory of happened. Hunted It is revealed in "Hunted" that Gravis was found during the early days of Ultra Hunt, and was captured and placed in Kryptarium Prison. In "Green Destiny," Gravis escaped Kryptarium off-screen, along with other people, who were captured by Ultra Hunt and The Resistance members. For some reasons, Gravis didn't help the Ninja to defeat the Colossus and didn't came to a celebration of victory over Emperor Garmadon's forces and city's liberation. Description Gravis appears to have facial hair, including a mustache-goatee. He wears a large maroon turban with a rusty golden stud on the front of it, a maroon sleeveless robe, and dark brown pants. He accentuates his outfit with brown scarves and dull grey armor. He also has a symbol on his turban/torso which resembles an eight-pointed throwing star. Appearances Notes *Gravis's torso is a recolored version of Zane's armored variant from The Titanium Ninja. *His name is based on Lagravis, a character from Legends of Chima, and his element Gravity. *Gravis is one of the four Elemental Masters left without a minifigure, the others being Bolobo, Chamille, and Jacob Pevsner. **He, these five, and Ash are only Elemental Masters who did not return in Season 9. *In Episode 37, Gravis is voiced by Kirby Morrow, who voices two other Elemental Masters in the series, these being Cole and Paleman. **In all the other episodes in which he speaks, Gravis is voiced by Mark Oliver, who voices another Elemental Master, this being Garmadon. *Gravis is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "Ninjago City Downtown." **He is also unlockable in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. In the game, Gravis wields a black butterfly sword and can perform basic Spinjitzu despite the fact that Gravis lacks both in the TV series. *Gravis is one of eight Elemental Masters that have facial hair. **Other seven are Wu, Karlof, Neuro, Bolobo, Jacob, and the Time Twins. *Gravis looks a lot like an Indian Sikh. Gallery Levitation.png|Gravis using Gravity to levitate himself Gravis Attack.png|Gravis making his first offensive attack on Griffin Turner DGravis.png|In LEGO Dimensions LDGravis.png|''LEGO Dimensions''' icon File:C3cxoWBWIAAOv3z.jpg|First concept of Gravis latest-1|Gravis using his Element to levitate flowers Gravis2.png|Angry looking at Griffin Turner 143px-GravisPrison.png|In prisoner attire 360px-Gravis36.png|Thinks to attack Lloyd Gravis and Karlof.|Standing next to Karlof Category:Elemental Masters Category:Heros Category:Good guy Category:Lego Category:Minifigure